fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AllenJB
Hey AllenJB, nice job on working on the wiki! It looks really good so far. Maybe you'd use the forum to discuss and encourage other editors to edit more? I can see you're pretty good with wiki markup, but if you'd need some help, don't hesitate to come to our IRC channel over at http://irc.wikia.com (or alternatively, server irc.freenode.net, channel #wikia). Keep up the good work! Datrio 13:16, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Hi AllenJB, Thanks for taking care of that vandalism. Would you be interested in officially adopting this wiki? It looks like you're pretty active here, and it is in need of a good sysop. Let me know. --KyleH (talk) 18:25, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Hello from the Wikia Gaming Team Hi AllenJB. I'm Joe from the Gaming Team. A few days ago I realized that the release for Fallen Earth was almost here. As we usually do for upcoming games on our focus list, I want to help get the wiki ready (visually) for the big day. Today I made a custom skin for the wiki based on the look of the game's official site. Check out a preview of it here. You'll also notice a slightly different logo. I saw that you used the Depressionist Three font on the wiki's current logo, so I used that with the logo in the fansite kit to make a logo with a transparent background. Plus I changed "UNOFFICIAL WIKI" to just "WIKI." So let me know if you're interested in using that custom skin. If so, I'll set it up. JoePlay (talk) 23:42, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, no harm intended. I was just trying to help clean up a bit. Anyway, did you take a look at the screenshot of the custom skin? If not, please do and give me your feedback. As you know, the open beta is happening now (which I joined yesterday and played through the tutorial), and the game releases in a couple weeks, so the wiki will surely be getting plenty of additional traffic. Therefore, we'd like to help make the wiki as visually attractive as possible for the new users so that they want to stay and help contribute. JoePlay (talk) 19:25, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Recipe List Hey Allen, I've made a basic 5 peice list on the science page using the sorting table from the original wikipedia (http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Sorting). It's not working quite as intended, (It should be able to sort by clicking a button and have frames, but that's not a huge issue). I wanted to make sure we had a unified method for sorting out all of the recipes and knowledges available for each tradeskill and the active skills for the normal skills and mutagenics. I feel like a sortiing table should work well, we can have each knowledge set link out to the NPCs that sell them, or the quest they are awarded from. The "Green" and "Gray" fields are for at the point when the recipe turns that color for the lower, and eventual lack of skill gain from it. I feel like perhaps the Materials required field could be the most clunky. Finally, faction requirement, if needed. I'm going to try to simply put them in order by how they are listed from the panel in game (I'm currently working on the wiki at work, so the info that is in the table right now might not be accurate). The other idea I had for it was to have each "book" be its own unique list. One for Optics 1, one for Dyes 1, etc. I feel we could get the most out of the sorting system by putting them all together, and putting the knoweldge book in the list. Eykrie 16:43, 24 August 2009 (UTC) : Sorting works for me. Make sure you have JavaScript enabled. : The way I've been setting it up so far, each item has its own dedicated article, which includes the recipe. I'd prefer to use categories to group the items as this is a lot easier to administer in the long run in my experience. Also, duplication of information needs to be avoided wherever sensible - going through and finding all the places something is mentioned if something about it changes is a complete pain. : See the Mounts and Axes 1 for sections I set up already. :--AllenJB 13:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::The work with mounts and axes 1 looks great! I agree keeping down on redundancy is a priority, and looking at it, I think our two systems will work well together. The sorted tables give a good overview that can be sorted by skill or name so you can find what you're looking for and can occupy the main tradeskill page. I plan to do the same for the normal skills and mutations as well. The categories work well, but they're always alphabetical, and you may be searching for what items you should craft to skill up next, or what skill level you should expect a new ability. The unique pages give a more detailed look at the items, knowledges, and abilties. ::Having the pages linked to one another will keep updates from getting complicated. ie, the Science skill required increase for dye, just have to update the Science page, the Dyes 1 page, and then the page of the Dye color itself, they all lead to one another. I'll turn my focus to solely to individual pages and the categories if you prefer however. ::Eykrie 18:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, check out Science now, I added acids and one acid. I'm trying to standardize capitalization based on how it appears in the game. Tell me what you think. ::Eykrie 07:40, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Format for everything... Hey ALlenJB, as you can see, I have started to edit a lot on the wiki and I look forward to making this thing the best it can be (love fallen earth). I just thought I would start a conversation to see how you want things formatted (how should I cite things, how npcs, recipes, items, etc are going to be done). If I am adding stuff, I would like to do it in some sort of universal convention. I do not have tons of wiki experience but I am getting the hang of it. Using icons in skill requirments I made a little template to take requirements, such as 15 nature for a riding horse and display them as ... all the image names (currently only nature) are controlled from the template so changing the image is easy, the missing icons display text such as ... so it can be used before suitable images are found for all possibilities, currently supports all stats/skills/trade skills unless i missed one Do you think this is usefull/ready for adding to pages? DerDrongo 14:58, September 16, 2009 (UTC) : Having icons might be a nice feature. However the icons should appear next to the skill name in normal text for readability. : I also have concerns about the nature icon used as an example - I think it's too dark and not easy to see. I would suggest possibly making it lighter or removing the background altogether. : --AllenJB 15:02, September 16, 2009 (UTC) : I tried to make the image brighter but its starting to look white washed and I dont have the graphic skills to make a decent attempt at removing the background : I updated the template to always display the text (and made the text a link) ... should I upload more (still-dark) images as place holders? : --DerDrongo 16:09, September 16, 2009 (UTC) : I can edit the image for you, what changes do we want, exactly? Do we have the other icons available, or should I start to extract them from the game? I can remove the backround and make it a transparency, or leave it colored, whatever needs to be done. : I love the template though, DerDrongo. : --Eykrie 18:37, September 16, 2009 (UTC) : Any changes that make the icons suit the wiki really, think the only limitation is icon size... : I got the original nature icon from the default skin used by the client : --DerDrongo 17:28, September 18, 2009 (UTC) CSF logo Hi AllenJB, sorry for my mistake, but can you please disable our logo for public use? csflogo.jpg is the name of the file (you can find it by the Clan list under Czechoslovak Freelancers (CSF) line, i want it only for us, but i made it wrong..) PS: im sorry for my poor english, hope you understand me well... best regards KriS GA-15 Revolver Hi there. Just added some info on the GA-15 Revolver and added a few icons (copied manually from the game). In time I hope we'll see some kind of extraction utility for the data.ifs file so that it will be easier to place the images on the wiki. Not sure if the table has been set correctly but if you make any changes to it I'll try to incorporate it on the next crafting page I add. Cheers Jens-H Crafting guidelines Hi, are there any guidelines for how the format of the crafting components ? : Nothing concrete at the moment. Check out the existing pages for examples of how others have done it. : --AllenJB 18:54, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Weaponry updates Hello and thanks. I'll keep going as I have time, adding more weaponry pages to the wiki. The weaponry pages and format that you have look good. If you see anything that I can improve just let me know. Also, I edited the Hatchet page to include the craft time. Since the crafting in this game is time dependent, we should probably note the times here. I can go through and add times to the other already completed weaponry pages too. Walsh 13:18, October 1, 2009 (UTC) About "Attack Skill Rifle" I made the table so I can have a overlook of all the rifles by skill level needed for em and compare. Going to update the other field later today. Should I move the table to a other page? Did't find any place where I should put it so I made a new one after what it was just. EDIT: Should I move this page to weapons page insted and remove my page? I can start working on a list for pistols and Melee too if you like and put em all on one page. Please replay EDIT: Move all to a new page and start putting in melee and pistols too. at Weapons by skill Heimdal Hey there, i just registered to help on this wiki as your comment in Forum is very right. Too many threads and things get lost, therefore we should collect all the informations on one side. My Forum hanlde is Heimdal, btw. So anyways, I wanted to start with complete information about items. I've seen your categories Weapons -> Ranged Weapons, and there were some Ranged Weapons listed. However I wanted to add the subcategory "Crossbows" and then list all the ones I know in game with their stats, but somehow nothing happens. The side still shows the same content as before. Therefore, can i help with your side and do you have a tip for me on how to approach things? Best regards : Hi. What you plan for the categories sounds fine for me. The best advice I can give is "get stuck in". Check the "rules" box on the front page of the wiki for conventions. : --AllenJB 12:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Cooking Hiya Allen, I've been working on adding in as many cooking recipes as I can, but I've got a question on some of the recipes. For skillbooks that only teach one recipe (Darwin's Po' Boy, Embry Canned Stew, North Burb Sage Tea), how do you want these set up? Right now, I just have the link on the cooking page go straight to the recipe. Do you want it going to an intermediate page like the more "normal" skillbooks? --Zurrai 01:50, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Regulation for describing Thank you for Welcome. I think need a template to describe items. Example: 1kg or 1 kg, Back 2 handed, or Back 2 Handed, or in-game BACK 2 HANDED, and etc. What you think about it? Written with help translate.google.ru :) Can use some help on reviewing the template/format for the quests (ie quest chaining, prerequisites) -- any suggestions are welcomed. I started a few pages for the Vista AP quests. Will need help with the other factions that I cannot get into the towns to get (I only have one toon high enough so far). Globaltech Atlas has some great info from beta but obviously things have changed and I'd like to have a comprehensive compendium of quests which would be really helpful to players. Templates I just added a few templated for recipes, knowledge and statistics. Constructive criticism appreciated since I've just started learning templates. Jens-h 00:48, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Template questions Just curious; I made a page for the Tech Journeyman's Boots and noticed that the Armor template didn't have fields for two kinds of resists, as well as one for required player level. Are templates editable by common users, or is that something you'd have to do? Thanks, Skelbley 05:39, February 7, 2011 (UTC)